sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:Atrix/Rozdział 2
Więc wyszłam ze szkoły i odetchnęłam pełną piersią. Khe... khe... świeże powietrze. Obok szkoły stała grupka dziewczyn, elegancko je wyminęłam i zatrzymałam się dopiero przy pasach. Lewo. Prawo. Lewo. (Bezpieczeństwo!) Nic nie jedzie. Byłam w połowie pasów, gdy usłyszałam motor. A on zahamował dosłownie 2 mm, od mojego buta! Lil: Czy ciebie do reszty poje**ło?! Mogłeś mnie przejechać! --: Taki był wstępny plan. Ten głos. Czerwona małpa. Lil: Czego? Kas: Podwieźć cię? Lil: Co będziesz z tego miał? Kas: Przyjem... Lil: Gadaj, już. Bez ściemy degeneracie. (Słowo z innego opowiadania.) Zmierzyłam go od stup do głowy. Siedział na świetnej maszynie. Mocny silnik. -** Aż mi go szkoda. Ale jak coś dotyczące Marshalla, możesz go uderzyć>?** Lil: ( Dla mnie spoko.) To powiesz? Kas: Eh... Miałem cię zawieść do mojej kuzynki, żeby więcej się dowiedziała o tym idiocie. Lil: Idiocie? Znam chyba tylko ciebie. - zamyślona mina i lekki uśmieszek. Kas: Chodzi o tego niebieskowłosego. Ma dziwny kolor włosów. -** On sam jest dziwny** Lil: Powiedział koleś z czerwonymi włosami. A poza tym Alexy, ma niebieskie włosy. -** Marshall ma granatowe włosy naturalnie.** Lil: A i "Ten idiota" ma naturalnie 'Granatowe' włosy. Kas: Widać, że to jest dla ciebie ktoś więcej. Lil: Równie dobrze można powiedzieć, że ty i Amber jesteście małżeństwem. Z gracją obeszłam motor dookoła i weszłam na chodnik. Szłam tak i byłam już w połowie drogi, gdy naszła mnie myśl. Lil: Atrix, co znaczyła ta ostania wizja w której potworna ja ganiam Kasa? -**Ta wizja miała się zdarzyć wczoraj, bo coś się zdarzyło. Ale pojawił się Marsh i zmienił całą przyszłość. Bo widzisz nie wszystkie wizje są trafione, zakłócić je mogą istoty nie z świata śmiertelników. Tak, jak na przykład jakiś demon czy gargulec. Przyszłość stele się zmienię, nie ma ustalonej wersji życia.** Lil: Aha... To dość proste. Ale mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. -**Wal śmiało** Lil: Dlaczego wcześniej tego dnia w szkole, byłaś taka straszna, taka "Zła"? -** Wiedziałam, że o to zapytasz. Ale chodzi z grubsza o to, że pas inaczej nazywany Okslionem. Emituje złą magię. Jestem tu uwięziona 400 lat, zdążyłam nasiąknąć tą mocą, mogę się sama stąd wydostać, ale tylko dzięki osobie trzeciej. W tym przypadku jesteś nią ty. Wystarczyło by moc miała na ciebie dość duży wpływ, a mogła bym się uwolnić. Ale zanim mnie tu zamknięto ktoś powiedział mi: 'Dwie drogi są do ucieczki wyznaczone. Jedna śmiercią i nienawiścią, na trupach zbudowana. Drugą zaś pomoże istota ci bliska, jedyna. Druga ścieżka to wyzwanie, ponieważ moc pasa pozytywną się stanie. ' Więc, gdy przez twoje oczy zobaczyłam jedyną mi bliską osobę. Moc ulotniła się ze mnie, ale w każdej chwili może powrócić. ** Lil: Podsumowując, jak jakaś poderwie Marshalla, moc powróci. Ty mnie zabijesz i sama się uwolnisz. -**Ta.** Lil: Dla mnie spoko. Skończyłyśmy rozmowę, bo stałam przed domem. Drzwi otwarte na oścież? Włamywacz? -**Masz pas** Lil: Racja. Weszłam cichutko do domu, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Pas w pogotowiu, powoli przeszukałam wszystkie pomieszczenia. Pusto. Mój pokój pusto. Może po prostu nie zamknęłam drzwi. Hmm... Opuściłam ręce, pas wrócił do pierwotnej formy, a ja rozmyślałam czy zamknęłam drzwi. --: BUU!! Lil: Aaaaaa! Ki ja! Powaliłam osobnika sierpowym w twarz. ---: A-a-ł. Na ziemi leżał nie kto inny jak Marshall. Lil: Co tu robisz? Marsh: Leżę. - powiedział... leżąc. heh... Lil: Co ogólnie robisz w "moim domu"? Jak tu się dostałeś? Marsh: Okno w łazience. A przy okazji ładna bielizna. - powiedział wstając na równe nogi. Lil: ... -,- Wypad. Marsh: Co? - zapytał zdziwiony. Lil: Wypad mi stąd. Złapałam go za rękę i pociągnęłam do drzwi. To nie było takie trudno, bo leciał. Otworzyłam drzwi i wypchnęłam go z domu. ... Lil: ... Puścisz moją rękę? Marsh: Nie. +: A odciąć Ci, ją skarbie? Znów prawie upadłam tym razem ja byłam szybsza i podparłam się pasem. Lil: Khe. Khe. To nic, choć boli ciągle tak samo. Marsh: Aha. A i skarbie nie odcinaj mi ręki. Lepiej jej. Lil: A weź spadaj na drzewo. Puścił mnie więc szybko zatrzasnęłam drzwi i pobiegłam pozamykać wszystkie okna. Przy tym w moim pokoju pukał w szybkę on. Marsh: Wpuść mnie. - powiedział stłumionym głosem z oczami szczeniaczka, w tym przypadku nietoperka. Lil: Nie. Idź się przygotować na imprezę. Zasunęłam roletę. Teraz wystarczyło się umyć i wybrać ciuchy. Weszłam do łazienki i zdjęłam bluzkę, właśnie miałam zdejmować stanik, ale przedtem spojrzałam w lustro i sprawdzałam czy mam tłuste włosy. A tam w odbiciu, w szybie siedzi Marshall. Lil: Wyp.... Idź stąd! Zasunęłam i tą roletę. Lil: Dlaczego go było widać w lustrze? -** Jest w 2/5 wampirem.** Lil: A pozostałość. -** Przecież ci tłumaczył! A niech stracę. 2/5 -demon, 2/5 - wampir i 1/5 człowiek** Lil: taa... Rozebrałam się do końca i wzięłam prysznic. wyszłam po jakiś 15 min. Nie zawijałam włosów są za krótkie. Ubrałam szlafrok i wyszłam z łazienki, przechodząc prosto do mojego pokoju. Zatrzymałam się przed szafą. Lil: Co ubieramy? -** Coś modnego, sexsownego ale i z gustem.** Lil: Dla mnie spoko. Zaczęłam przekopywać szafę. No to tak... Turkusowa koszulka z dekoltem, czarne szorty, szare getry, ciemnobrązowe kozaki z paskami, oczywiście czarne kocie uszy i jakaś czarna marynarka. Shit, mam tylko tą od Kastiela, co mnie trzeciego dnia szkoły odprowadził do domu. No trudno. -** Połóż rzeczy na łóżku, musimy coś najpierw zjeść.** Lil: Racja. W tej chwili usłyszałam głośne burczenie brzucha. Obie się zaśmiałyśmy. Zeszłam na dół i zjadłam makaron z serem. Włosy mi wyschły, weszłam na górę i ubrałam się. Powoli włożyłam jeszcze nie używane kozaki. Lil: Strasznie uciskają. -** Rozchodzą się** Lil: Racja. Która to godzinka? Pasem wzięłam telefon z szafki, trzy nieodebrane połączenia, Sms i godzina 16.30. Połączenia od Nata- skąd ma mój numer? Połączenie od Kasa- a ten skąd ma mój numer? Połączenie od Alexy'ego- ciekawe po co dzwonił? Sms od Kasa- "O 16.45. wyjdź przed dom." Lil: Nie mam zamiaru. -** to co robimy?** Lil: Telewizja? -** Telewizja** Zeszłam na dół, zebrałam wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do torebki, położyłam ją obok siebie i włączyłam telewizor. Włączyłam na kreskówki, mój ulubiony sposób na spędzanie czasu. Cartoon Network i leci właśnie "Pora na Przygodę!" Yay! Odcinek "Bad Little Boy". Już wiem skąd kojarzyłam Marshalla. -** Dlaczego tam jest Marshall? I śpiewa z jakąś blondyną?!** Lil: To kreskówka. Narysowane postacie, wymyślony scenariusz. A ta blondyna to Fionna. Zastanawiam się tylko dlaczego akurat Marshall jest w tej bajce? -** Nie wiem, w Nocosferze mówił, że będzie grać w filmie.** Lil: Nocosfera? Już wiem! Autor zrobił postać na jego podstawie. Bo cały serial powstał około 1980 roku, a mówiłaś, że jest tu od 100 lat. Atrix nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Godzina 16.50. No cóż i tak miałam już wychodzić. Wzięłam torebkę, otworzyłam drzwi i szybko je zamknęłam. -** Dlaczego zamknęłaś drzwi?** Lil: Bo mi się nie dobrze zrobiło. -** Daj spokój.** Lil: No dobra. - powiedziałam głosem krzywdzonego człowieka. Za drzwiami stał Marshall w niezłych ciuchach. Czarne jeansy. Czarna marynarka i biała koszula, wyjęta do połowy ze spodni. Marsh: Łał ładnie, wygląda- cie. Lil: Dzięki. +: Naprawdę? Dziękuje kochanie! I znów zwinęłam się z bólu i znów ruszyłam ręką i pas mnie uratował. Marsh: W porządku? Lil: Khe. No. Nie uwierzysz co przed chwilą oglądałyśmy. Marsh: Co? Lil: Pora na Przygodę... Odcinek "Bad Little Boy". Marsh: A.... E... Ja... Lil: Spoko, kochasiu. Marsh: Idziemy piękna? Lili ty też możesz iść. Lil: Ha Ha. -** powiedz mu tak: "O jakie to słodkie! Dziękuje!" i pocałuj go w policzek.** Lil: (Dobra.) Atrix każę ci przekazać: O jakie to słodkie! dziękuje! I po... Nie zrobię tego! Marsh: What? Lil: Atrix kazała mi cię pocałować. Marsh: Spoko całuj. Nie bój się, nie gryzę. Lil: A może jednak. Szybkim ruchem pocałowałam go w policzek, a potem wycierałam język ręką. Wyglądałam jak prawdziwy kot. Nagle jakby znikąd podszedł do nas Kastiel. Kas: Nikt więcej? Lil: A skąd ty tu? Kas: Miałaś wyjść, przysłałem ci Sms'a. Lil: A ja ci odesłałam odpowiedź. Marshall złapał mnie w talii i powiedział łagodnie do Kastiela. Marsh: Spokojnie, stary. To nie jest nikt szczególny... Lil: (Uffffffff...) Marsh:To tylko moja dziewczyna. W tej chwili obudziły się we mnie uczucia Atrix. I powiedziała dwa zdania za mnie. Lx: Nie przesadzaj, Kastiel nie musisz się denerwować. Marshall i ja to tylko p---- Powróciłam już ja. Lil: P---rzyajciele. (Jak to zrobiłaś?) -** Nie wiem. Marshall powiedział to co powiedział, a mi samo się wyrwało.** Lil: ( Już raz tak było.) -**Pamiętam** Chłopcy wymieniali się zdaniami, które ze strony Kastiela były coraz ostrzejsze, a od Marshalla, łagodne, a zarazem urażające dumę czerwonej małpy. Lil: Cicho! Czego chciałeś Kas? Kas: Dać ci prezent. Lil: Nie chce nic, od ciebie. Kas: A jednak masz na sobie moją marynarkę. Spojrzał na mnie znacząco i z miną "Zaraz będzie moja" i "Odczep się frajerze". Lil: Trudno. Kas: Co?! Stanął zdziwiony, gały mu wychodziły z orbit. A Marshall? -** Stoi i śmieje się wniebogłosy, nie zaraz on odleci.** Lil: (CO?!) Złapałam chłopaka za jego jasno niebieską rękę i ściągnęłam go na ziemie. Momentalnie stanął na nogach. Spojrzał się na mnie, a ja pokazałam mu minę "Nie używaj mocy, Kas tam jest". Zrozumiał mnie od razu. Kas: O co wam chodzi? Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę, ale niestety odpowiedział za mnie Marshall. Marsh: Nic, idziemy na imprezę do Ciebie. Kas: O, nie! Ty nie idziesz, dziwaku. -**Że co, on mówi? Powtórz bo nie usłyszałam!** Lil: (Spokojniej) Coś ty powiedział? Kas: Że on nie idzie. Uczucia Atrix dają mi się we znaki. Denerwuje się z byle powodu. Zacisnęłam lekko pięści i poczułam, że Marshall nadal mnie trzyma za rękę. Lil: (Jego ręka? Nie!) Szybkim ruchem zabrałam rękę i się opamiętałam. Lil: To July* nas zaprosiła, ty nie masz nic do gadania. Rzuciłam mu szyderczym uśmieszkiem. Lil: A tak poza tym, dlaczego nazywasz go dziwakiem, kretynie? Kas: Ma niebieską skórę i czerwone oczy! To mówi samo za siebie! Lil: Ty masz ohydną mo... twarz i okropny charakter, a to nie czyni cię dziwakiem, tylko kretynem i idiotą. Kas: Nie wiedziałem, że tak o mnie myślisz. Zaczęłam się lekko się denerwować. Lil: A kto tak o tobie nie myśli? Odwróciłam się do niego tyłem i spuściłam głowę, zaciskałam zęby i pięści. Usłyszałam tylko ich głosy. Marsh: Atrix, Lili uspokójcie się. - był pokrzepiający. Kas: Kto to Atrix, do jasnej cholery? Poczułam narastającą moc. Otworzyłam oczy tak jakby z przymusu. Wtedy wydałam cichy jęk. Marshall zaprzestał kłótni, schylił się i popatrzył na mnie. Marsh: Lili... Powiedział przestraszony. Mnie strasznie piekły oczy, nie z powodu łez, bo nie płakałam. Marsh: Lili. Twoje oczy... zmieniają się. Przytulił mnie do siebie, słyszałam bicie jego serca. Słyszałam także różne pojedyncze słowa z ust Kastiela. Uspokoiłam się. -** Nabierałaś ciemnej mocy. Twoje serce, jeśli nie znajdziemy dobrego zaklęcia. Eh... Możesz stać się zła. "Możesz zniszczyć świat".** Ostatnie zdanie, ono jest z wizji. Nie. Nie. Spokojnie. Odwróciłam się do Kastiela patrzył na nas przestraszony, trzeba by coś wymyślić. Kas: Co to było? Lil: Po prostu wyjmowałam szkła kontaktowe. Dlatego Marsh powiedział, że moje oczy się zmieniają. Kas: Aha. Lil: To do zoba na imprezie. Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, zamknęłam dom i pociągnęłam czerwonookiego na chodnik i szłam w stronę domu Kasa. Zatrzymałam się dopiero w połowie drogi. Spojrzałam na chłopaka, nie dość, że był różowy, to jeszcze gapił się rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Stanęłam skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi i tupnęłam lekko nogą. Czekałam na jego reakcję. Lil: Marshall... Cisza. Lil: Marshall! Cisza. -** Walnij go lekko pasem, może się ocknie.** Lil: Dobry pomysł. Zamachnęłam się i dostał prosto w twarz. Mam chyba trochę za dużo siły. Lil: Marshall!! Budź się!! Złapał się za policzek. Marsh: Ał... To bolało. Za co to? +: Za co? Za to, że patrzyłeś na "Lili", rozmarzonym wzrokiem i byłeś różowy jak Rich*! Lil (Znowu?) Ahhh... Poczułam kolejny raz ten sam przerażający ból! Byłam już wprawiona więc : ręka -> pas -> Chwila wytchnienia -> i wstajemy. Marsh: ... Ja... Lil: Cicho, kretynie. Bo kopiesz sobie grób. Marsh; Ok. Przyjął to dość dobrze. Szliśmy tak całą drogę w ciszy, dopiero jak doszyliśmy usłyszałam głośną muzykę. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie, oboje byliśmy zaskoczeni. Miał ogromny dom! No cóż ja go prowadziłam to on musiał zapukać. W drzwiach stanęła July, z niezłą tapetą. Ju: Siema! Wchodźcie! Weszliśmy do środka. Było strasznie kolorowo, od różnych światełek i strasznie głośno! Nagle zatrzymaliśmy się, a July stanęła na stole i krzyknęła do wszystkich. Ju: Uwaga! Uwaga! ... Muzyka ucichła. Wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli. Ju: Marshall Lee już jest!! Muzyka dalej zaczęła grać, a dookoła Marsha zbiegły się chyba wszystkie dziewczyny. Chłopcy zostali sami na parkiecie i stali tak wpatrzeni w tą grupkę. No cóż. Raz kozie śmieć. Złapałam pierwszego lepszego i zaczęłam się z nim bawić, tańczyć, wygłupiać. Wkoło mnie zbierało się coraz więcej chłopców. Połowę znałam, ćwierć kojarzyłam, a reszta... poznam. -** Baw się, baw! Nieźle tańczysz! ** Zaśmiałam się i dalej się bawiłam, po kilku piosenkach opadłam trochę z sił. DJ ogłosił oczywiście konkurs na Miss i Mistera. Lil: Mam dość, idę się napić. Chłopcy westchnęli i namawiali mnie na dalsze tańce. Niestety nie udało im się. Lil: Sorry chłopcy. Ale opadłam z sił, za jakieś 15 min. będę jak nowa. Ale wie któryś, gdzie jest jakieś picie? --: Ja wiem. Zgłosił się jakiś blondynek z miodowym... Nataniel?! Lil: Co ty robisz w domu Kastiela? Nat: Jak widzisz, bawię się. Lil: Aha... to gdzie to picie? Nat: Za mną. Złapał mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą. Szliśmy przez chwilę i wyszliśmy z domu przez jakieś drzwi. Weszliśmy do ogródku. Był bardzo ładnie oświetlony i stały tam prawie wszystkie osoby z mojej klasy! Dziewczyny w miniówkach, a ja kocie uszy! Podeszliśmy do nich. R: Hej Lili! Lil: Siemasz. Jak tam impra? R: Spoczko. A i poznaliśmy tego nowego przystojniaka. Leo lekko się podbuzował. Lil: Spokojnie Leo, Rozalia kocha tylko ciebie. R: I nie zapominaj o tym! Przytulili się. Lil : Ooooooo Jakie to słitaśne! Sweet Focia na Fejsa! Wyjęłam telefon i zrobiłam im sesje. Super wyszli. Nagle ktoś zasłonił mi oczy. Lil: Alexy? --: Nie. -** To Marshall.** Lil: Marshall? --:Nie. Lil: (Atrix!) -** To na 200% Marshall. Nwm powiedz mój chłopak? Albo przystojniak.** Lil: Kretyn. Złapałam jego rękę i ją wywinęłam. On się pochylił, a jego twarz znajdowała się na wysokości mojej. Lil: Nie, Marshall. Hę? Marsh: Już dobrze. ---- July*- Postać z opowiadania "Nowy początek". Rich*- Perkusista w zespole Marshalla. "Marshall Lee and the scream kings". Patrzyłam na niego przez chwilę, on tylko szczerzył te swoje kły. Było widać, że ma "wampirze" zęby. Irys: Eghę... Lil: A tak. Puściłam go i wyprostowałam swoje kocie uszy. Lil: To jak tam u was? Jak poszedł shopping? Jakby znikąd pokazał się Alexy z miną co najmniej jakby się naćpał... Zaraz, przecież to Alexy. Alx: Znakomicie! Rozalia współpracowała ze mną, ale Viola... Musiałem jej wybrać coś zgodnego z jej stylem. Lil: To chyba dobrze! Na to zdanie, Alexy znów podskoczył i mnie przytulił. Po jakiś 2 min, nieco mi się to znudziło. Lil: Nie uważasz, że wystarczy? Alx: Nie! Była umowa, pamiętasz? Lil: Oczywiście! Uśmiechnęłam się i pocałowałam chłopaka w policzek. On odskoczył uradowany, wszyscy rozumieli o co chodzi oprócz Marshalla i Atrix, która dopytywała się co ja zrobiłam. Lil: (Spokojnie, Alexy to gej i mój najlepszy kumpel.) -**Było tak od razu.** Rozmowę przerwał nam Marshall. Marsh: Wyjaśni mi ktoś dlaczego, ten koleś się do mnie przytula. I faktycznie. Marshall stał z głupawym wyrazem twarzy, a Alexy się do niego przytulał. Wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać, włącznie z Lysanderem i Atrix. To był niesamowity widok. Lil: Alexy! Już zostaw go bo będzie miał traumę. Puścił go i się obraził na 1... 2... 3.... Od trzech do czterech sekund. Łał, nowy rekord! Alx: To co powiedzieć mu? Chce zobaczyć jego minę. Ir: Czemu nie. Alexy zbliżył się do Marsha i powiedział mu coś na ucho. On aż się zjeżył i odskoczył z piskiem za moje plecy. Teraz to tarzaliśmy się po trawie. -** Nawet ja przyznam się, że to było świetne!** Lil: Hahaha... (No przecież) Marsh: No, dajcie spokój! Podał mi ręke, a ja ciągle się śmiejąc wstałam z ziemi. I gdy się uspokoiłam zauważyłam, że przede mną stoi rozkładany barek z barmanem?! Kastiel ma chyba za dużo kasy i nie ma na co wydawać. Lil: Przez te śmiechy, jeszcze bardziej zachciało mi się pić. Macie coś do polecenia? Otarłam łzy, ogarnęłam się i wskazałam na barek. Lys: Tak. Najlepsza jest Pepsi z lodem. R: Dla mnie jednak pomarańczowy szejk! Vio: A- a... ja polecam, wiśniowe niebo. Zastanowiłam się i szybko odpowiedziałam, podchodząc zbyt blisko do Lysandera. Przymknęłam oczy i wyszczerzyłam się szeroko. Lil: Dobry pomysł! Pepsi zawsze najlepsza! Otworzyłam patrzałki, twarz Lysa była kilka centymetrów od mojej. Patrzyłam przez chwilę w jego oczy, a potem szybko zabrałam twarz i się zarumieniłam. Lys: Heh... Nigdy nie zwróciłem uwagi, że masz dwa kolory oczu. Lil: No cóż, to się nazywa wada wrodzona. Mam jeszcze jedną... Zbytnia śmiałość. Odwróciłam się w stronę barmana i poprosiłam to co zaproponował Lys. Barman szybko mi przyniósł moje picie. Wzięłam je i upiłam łyka. Bm: Proszę 2,50. Prawie się udusiłam. -** Jezu, ale z ciebie ofiara...** Lil: Co? Bm: 2,50. Lil: Ale... No ok! Torebka była pełna, chwile szukałam w niej kasy... Nie ma! Lil: No pięknie, nie mam kasy! Oparłam łokieć o blat, a glosę położyłam na ręce. Nagle usłyszałam głos. --: Nie musisz płacić, ale za przysługę. Lil: Nie! Wole tu zostać i odrabiać te 2,50 niż mieć u ciebie przysługę Kas. Kas: Aha... Ale to naprawdę ci się opłaca. Podniosłam zdziwiona głowę w stronę z której dobiegał głos. Zobaczyłam fajne rockowe ciuchy, lepsze niż zwykle nosi. Lil: Jak? Kas: Będziesz miała prawo do tańczenia i rozmawiania z casanovą tej imprezy. Lil: Z Marshallem? Nie dziękuje! Mam go już dość jak na jeden wieczór. Kas: Że co>? Zamyśliłam się lekko. -** Chyba chodziło mu o niego samego** Lil: (Też racja) Nie dzięki, z tobą mi się nawet gadać nie chce. Odwróciłam się i znów próbowałam coś wygrzebać w torebce. Nagle ktoś złapał mnie za rękę i podał barmanowi kasę. --: Proszę, to za tą dziewczynę. Lil: Nie trzeba. --; Trzeba. Ten głos. Facio który oprowadzał mnie po szkole miał identyczny. Lil: Brajan? Br: Nie, święta krowa. Lil: Dużo się nie pomyliłam. Wszyscy znów się zaśmiali i wszyscy dokładnie znali Brajana. był tylko o rok starszy. Br: To co tam? Kasy się zapomniało? R: A ty się jeszcze dziwisz? To je Liliana, tego nie ogarniesz! Znów wszyscy się zaśmiali. Pogadaliśmy trochę, ale Brajan musiał wracać do środka, bo był zastępcą DJ'a. Odwróciłam się odpiłam napój i stanęłam przodem do wszystkich. Lil: Teraz tak, kiedy wybory na Miss i Mistera? Kas: Właśnie się zaczynają. Lil: Jak można wygrać? R: Chodzi o to, że dziewczyna lub chłopak najbardziej szalejący i najodlotowiej ubrany dostaje nominacje. Potem wybierają przez największe wiwaty. Lil: To lecimy! Nie chce się spóźnić. Chce zobaczyć minę Amber gdy przegra. Potaknęli mi jednogłośnie. Marshall gdzieś zniknął. Trudno. -** Wcale nie. jak mi jakaś go poderwie...** Lil: (Nie bój się. Takie casanovy jak on, nie są zbyt podatni na flirty i zaloty) -** Może i racja, ale ciągle się martwię.** Weszłam ostatnia do środka, właśnie jakiś koleś na scenie ułożonej z trzech ogromnych stolików, ogłaszał nominacje. Usiadłam wygodnie i słuchałam wyborów Mistera. DJ: Pierwsza nominacja. - Marshall Lee! Lil: ( Samo zachwyt...) DJ: Druga. - Kastiel! A ostatnia... - Armin! Lil: Tego się nie spodziewałam. Ir: W życiu, bym nie pomyślała. -** Nie mają szans z Marshallem!** Lil: (Dobra, będę mu kibicować. Tylko nie uwalniaj głosu, tu nie mogę użyć pasa.) -** No dobra...** DJ: Wybór publiczności! Armin!- jakieś 67% w skali głośności. Marshall! Lil: Ooooooooo!! Marshall!! (Zadowolona?)- było dość głośno daje tak 89%? 91%? DJ: Kastiel!- też około tego co Marsh. - 89%- 91%. No trudno. Będzie musiała wybrać Miss. A oto nominacje... Pierwsza. - Amber! Lil: Hahaha!! Ale jaja! chce to zobaczyć! DJ: Druga. - Rozalia! Nie mogła chwile uwierzyć, ale wepchnęłyśmy ją na stoliki. DJ: Ostatnia! - Charlotte! Lil: Uuuu!! DJ: Nie no żart! Lili! Mina mi zrzedła. Oczy chyba wyblakły, a ja nie zamierzałam wstać z tej kanapy. Lil: Że What?! Nie wejdę na tą "Scenę"! Pierwsza była Charlotte! Nagle ktoś mnie podniósł. Poznałam wiktoriańskie spodnie... Lys. Teraz stałam tak z kocimi uszami do połowy na oczach i zdezorientowana. Nagle DJ złapał mnie za łokieć i ustawił obok Rozy. DJ: Teraz wybiera publiczność! Amber!- dość głośno jak na nią jakieś 2%. Nie... około 85%. Lili!- no nieźle...- wszyscy chłopcy i do tego Marshall i Kas na stoliku obok.- też 85%. Wredne te baby. Roza!- miała trochę cichsze... Szkoda... Jak miała bym przegrać to tylko z nią. Dobra... To ma ktoś pomysł jak to rozstrzygnąć? Zapadła wielka cisza. Wszyscy stali i tylko do siebie szeptali. -** Ja mam pomysła, a brzmi on tak...** Po chwili wsłuchiwania się pomyślałam nad tym planem. Był świetny! Lil: Ja ma pomysł! DJ: Dajesz! Lil: Niech ci dwaj nominowali chłopcy wybiorą jedną z nas dwóch, a potem ta która wygrała wybierze chłopaka. Tak jak miało być. DJ: Świetny pomysł! Chłopaki podejdźcie tu.... Stanęli przed nami. Marsh niezbyt pewny siebie, Kas tak samo. Z resztą nie wiedziałam na którego zagłosować, obu ich darzyłam takimi samymi uczuciami.Ale powracając do tematu, jeśli nie wygram to nie będę musiała wybierać,a ja naprawdę chciałam wygrać, szczególnie z Amber. DJ: Kas którą wybierasz? Kas: Daj sobie spokój, Marek! Przecież wiesz, że na Lili. DJ: Ok! Marsh? Marsh: Nie wiem. A mogę zadać im pytanie? DJ: Jasne. Obszedł nas dookoła. Amber pewna siebie i z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. Ja? stałam uśmiechnięta oczywiście zawadiacki uśmiech.Najpierw zatrzymał się przed Amber. Patrzył na nią. I Oglądał jej ubranie. Potem zatrzymał się przede mną, spojrzał mi w oczy potem obejrzał całą mnie. Zatrzymał się na jednym punkcie. Nie zdejmując uśmiechu z twarzy (bo nie mogłam przestać się śmiać) podniosłam mu głowę dwoma palcami. Lil: Nie gap mi się w biust, bo ci przypie*dole. Cofnął się kilka kroków. Marsh: Co byście zrobiły jakby wygrała wasza rywalka. Oczywiście Amber odpowiedziała pierwsza z miną dobrego człowieka. Amb: Pogratulowałabym jej i bardzo mocno uściskała. Lil: Ekge... Powiedz prawdę.. Eghe! Amb: Dobra. I tak nie przegram więc poco się pytasz! Marsh: A ty? Lil: Pewnie twoja dziewczyna miała by na ciebie focha i kazała by mi cię uderzyć. A i byś dostał dwa razy, bo jeszce odemnie. Marsh: To groźba. Lil: Nie, błogosławieństwo. Oczywiście, że groźba. Zatrzymał się na chwile, pomyślał oczywiście z miną "mądrego inaczej". Po chwili przestał myśleć nad wyborem, wyprostował się, zabrał mikrofon z ręki DJ. Marsh: Lili! Wszyscy wybuchnęli głośnymi brawami. I gwizdami! Brajan założył mi na głowę jakąś plastikową, ale dość ładną tiarę. Którą przypięłam sobie spinką do włosów, żeby nie spadła. Nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że muszę wybierać. Brawa ucichły, a DJ zapytał się mnie którego wybieram. Odrzuciłam wszystkie myśli, uczucia, liczyły się tylko wspomnienia, ale z Marshem nie mam ich tak dużo. Przypomniałam sobie ten moment gdy ich obu pierwszy raz zobaczyłam. Gdy byłam sam na sam z każdym. Gdy dobrze się z jednym i drugim czułam. Nagle przypomniałam sobie to zajście. We wczorajszą noc. Nauka z Marshallem, agresywne zachowanie Kastiela. To, że przy mnie siedział. Ale z drugiej strony, dzisiejsze zachowanie Kasa, przed moim domem. Naprawdę chciał, żebym wyszła i to, że chciał spędzić ze mną trochę czasu.Nie wiem co myśleć. Miałam otwarte oczy, nie minęła nawet sekunda, a ja tyle przemyślałam. A jednak nic nie myślałam. Wzięłam mikrofon do ręki i zbliżyłam się do nich. -** Dlaczego nie słyszałam jak myślisz?** Lil: ... -** Lili?** Patrzyłam się na nich. musiałam wybrać. Wzięłam wdech i zapytałam się... Lil: Co byście zrob-bili jak bym wybrała drugiego? Przechodziłam powoli wzrokiem po obojgu. Marsh stał ciągle niepewnie. Ale w końcu coś powiedział. Marsh: Nie wiem, ale co bym miał zrobić. Uśmiechnąć się? Nie, bo taka dziewczyna mnie nie wybrała. Płakać? Nie, bo zawsze możesz zmienić zdanie. Zdenerwować się? O co? To tylko zabawa. I co miałbym zrobić? Najpewniej bym udawał, że nic się nie stało i dalej ci pomagał. -** Ja myś... Lil: (Teraz nie obchodzi mnie co myślisz!) Kas: Nie wiem, czy byś wybrała jego. Mimo jego ckliwej gatki. Znasz go ledwie kilka dni. Po co byś miała go wybierać. I co teraz? Marshall pewnie każdą bierze na taką gadkę. I znów punkt wyjścia. Trzeba zadać kolejne pytanie, ale jak? Napięcie wzrasta z sekundy na sekundę. Atrix nic nie mówi, ja przestałam myśleć nad wyborem tylko nad nimi. Myślałam o Kastielu i jego śmiałych zagrywkach i Marshallu, jego usposobieniu i zachowaniu. Nie porównując ich są innymi osobami- zupełnie innymi. Lecz gdy się ich porówna , zachowanie i różne takie ją prawie identyczni. I znów nie minęła sekunda. Otrząsnęłam się, chłopcy się na mnie patrzyli, a ja? Stałam jak głupia. Postanowiłam zadać kolejne pytanie... Najpierw Kasowi. Podeszłam do niego. Lil: A jak bym wybrała? Kas: Proste. Byś stąd wyszła, dlaczego? bo mnie znasz dłużej i wiesz, że nie jestem zbytnio przyjazny. Przez publiczność przebiegły szepty, a od Kasa bił chłód. Teraz podeszłam do Marshalla aż za blisko. Lil: A jak, powiem że ci nie wierze? na jego poprzednią odpowiedź Był na tyle blisko, aby mikrofon przy mojej szyi (Tak mniej więcej pod podbródkiem) dotykał jego torsu. Spuścił głowę i spojrzał się na mnie. Marsh: Będę musiał Cię przekonać... Nasze usta się zbliżyły, położyłam ręce na jego klatce piersiowej, zaraz potem on położył ręke na mojej i... Wizja! nosz.... Były tylko przebłyski. kilka klatek które się powtarzały... na pierwszej mój pocałunek z Marshallem na drugiej jakaś fioletowowłosa dziewczyna w furii, potem ciemność i na koniec jakieś ogromne pomieszczenie, patrzyłam z perspektywy kogoś kto leży i ledwo co widzi. Marshall walczy z fioletowowłosą. Moi znajomi niektórzy walczą z jakimiś potworami z cienia, a inni leżą tak jak załóżmy ja. Wróciłam do rzeczywistości, przypomniałam sobie słowa Kasa i Atrix. Zanim nasze usta się spotkały o-odepchnęłam go od siebie. Lil: Wybieram Marshalla... I zrzekam się korony na rzecz Amber. - powiedziałam cicho do mikrofonu gdy schodziłam ze stołów. Zdjęłam tą plastikową podróbkę, puściłam mikrofon Atrix jej głos. Powrócił. -** Dlaczego? Jak tak mogłaś? Ja... go kocham.** Wyszłam z domu i kierowałam się w stronę własnego. Skakałam po lampach przy pomocy pasa. Po chwili zebrałam się i odpowiedziałam. Lil: Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam co robię. Jestem takie głupia! Ale mimo to chciałam to zrobić, ale przeszkodziła mi wizja. Wiesz jaka. -** Nie, nic nie widziałam... Zablokowałaś myśli, nie miała dostępu do twojej podświadomości.** Zatrzymałam się i stanęłam na jednej z lamp. Lil: Co? -** No tak. Jedyne co widziałam to jak prawie pocałowałaś Marshalla!** Po tych słowach poczułam ukucie w okolicach serca i prawie spadłam. Lil: Co... Co się dzieje? -** Pas z powodu kolejnej wizji wytwarza coraz więcej negatywnej mocy. Jeśli obejdzie się bez kolejnych wizji, będziesz sobą jakiś tydzień.** Lil: CO?! Mamy tydzień, aby odnaleźć to zaklęcie?! I zginę? -** Możliwe, że nie zginiesz. Jesteś dość wytrzymała i masz silną psychikę. Dowód jest na to taki, że mnie zablokowałaś. Pas cię nie zabije, tak z resztą myślę... Ale może przejąć władze. A wtedy, albo stanę się wolna, albo ja umrę, a ty zostaniesz tu zamknięta. Ale jest gorzej to nie musi być zaklęcie. Może być to artefakt.** Lil: Musimy odnaleźć to coś, cokolwiek to jest. Znów zaczęłam skakać po lampach, miałam strasznie długą drogę do domu. Myślałam tylko o tej wizji, ale jeśli Atrix jej nie widziała to musi być jakis powód. Lil: Ale jak teraz myśle o tej wizji to słyszysz to? -** Nie, najwidoczniej ta wizja nie była wywołana przez moją obecność. Więc nie mogę się dowiedzieć o czym była.** W tej chwili doszłyśmy do domu. Tylko przekroczyłam próg i zamknęłam drzwi, weszłam na górę, rozebrałam się, umyłam i poszłam spać. Nic mi się nie śniło... Ciemność... Nagle dźwięk telefony mnie obudził. Lil: Shit. Kto się do mnie dobija. -Nieodebrane połączenie od: Roza ;* - 10 razy. Alexy ;D - 10 razy. Irys - 2 razy. Lys - 5 razy. -Sms od: Roza ;* - 1. Alexy ;D - 5. Lil: No pięknie! Dziś szkoła! Ale najpierw Sms'ki. Roza: Hej, Lili! Dlacego tak wybiegłaś z imprezy? Kastiel cię potem szukał cały wieczór. -przysłane 6.58. Alexy: 1. Gdzie ty jesteś?! - przysłane 20.30 2. Ej, odpisz mi! Dlaczego mi nie odpisujesz? ;( -przysłane 20.32 3. Jeśli jesteś na imprezie nie odpisuj... -przysłane 20.33 4. Ok, ide do Cb do domu, za 5 min będę. -przysłane 20.33 5. Otwórz!!! No dobra, jak nie to nie! Śpię dzisiaj u Cb pod drzwiami -przysłane 20.45 Lil: O bosz. Ludzie, dajcie mi umrzeć! -** Wstawaj! Jest już 7.00!** Lil: Co? Najwidoczniej obudził mnie sms od Rozy. Wstałam i szłam chwiejnym krokiem do łazienki. Spojrzałam w lustro... Uh. Co to za potwór? Umyłam się i wybrałam ładne ciuszki i zeszłam do dół z telefonem w dłoni. Zaczęłam grzać mleko w mikrofalówce i... Start! Szybko łyżka, płatki i jeszcze zostało 5...4...3..2..1...0 Uuuu! -** Zabierzcie mnie stąd! Od tej wariatki!** Lil: Bez przesady. Nie jestem, aż tak walnięta... Może... Może przez to tyle chłopców mnie lubi... -** Nawet Marshall...** Znów ukłucie w okolicach serca. Ten pas daje mi się we znaki jeszcze gorsze niż uczucia Atrix. Lil: Daj sobie spokój. Spodobałam mu się, bo ty tu jesteś. Pomyśl! -** W sumie racja. Dobra mleko już jest, jedz bo obie umrzemy z głodu.** Zaśmiałam się pod nosem, wyjęłam miskę z mlekiem z mikrofalówki i wsypałam moich ulubionych płatków- "Nesquik" po mojemu 'królicze bobki'. Zjadłam, włożyłam miskę i łyżkę do zlewu. Lil: Wieczorem się pozmywa. A tak w ogóle która godzina? Wzięłam telefon do ręki... 7.69... co? Nie jest 7.39... Po prostu jestem zboczona. -** A co to znaczy to '69'? U nas to tylko liczba.** Lil: U nas w sumie też. Wzięłam małą torebkę i spakowałam fona i kasę. Założyłam trampki i otworzyłam drzwi. W jednej chwili przede mną upadł Alexy. Odskoczyłam z piskiem zdziwiona. Lil: ALEXY?! Alx: Ta. Napisałem do ciebie, że śpię pod drzwiami. Ale myślałem, że zmiękniesz i mnie wpuścisz. Uśmiechnęłam się i podrapałam po głowie. Lil: Sms przeczytałam dopiero rano. Alx: Ale długo pukałem. Lil: Najwidoczniej miałam głęboki sen. Alx: Co ci się śniło? Lil: Nic... Pomogłam mu wstać i wyszliśmy. Alexy marudził trochę na to, że jest głodny. Ale obiecałam mu, że kupie mu bułkę po drodze i tak się stało. Po jakiś 10 min. byliśmy w szkole. Pożegnaliśmy się na dziedzińcu, on poszedł w stronę klubu ogrodników, a zaś weszłam do szkoły. Od razu przy wejściu stała Amber i jej pawiany. Próbowałam przejść obok nich obojętnie, ale Amber zaczęła coś tam mówić. Zaczęła się ze mnie śmiać. Że jestem głupia, bo zostawiłam tekie ciacho, że oddałam jej koronę. Zaciskałam pięści i słuchałam tego co ma do powiedzenia. Gdy skończyła odwróciłam się do niej przodem i może troche za bardzo agresywnie zareagowałam. Lil: Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia?! - moja ręka złapała jej bluzkę i podniosła do góry, dyndała dobre 10cm nad ziemią. Amb: Co ty wyprawiasz, wariatko?!?! - rzucała się i próbowała się wydostać, ale pech nie udało się. Uderzyłam nią o szafki i puściłam. Podniosłam głowę i powiedziałam groźnym głosem. Lil: Jeszcze raz do mnie powiesz coś takiego, a nie będziesz miał czym mówić. Siedziała przestraszona na ziemi i dobrze... niech się boi. Li i Charlott zniknęły. A ja już spokojna zmierzałam z uśmiechem do klasy biologicznej. Chyba domyślacie się na co. Więc weszłam na to piętro i usiadłam na parapecie, od strony zewnętrznej. Jak ktoś by mnie popchnął wylondowała bym, albo na dachu sali gimnastycznej, albo na dziedzińcu. Zależy w którą stronę bym poleciała. -** o czym ty myślisz?** Lil: Często o śmierci i różnych potworach. --: O śmierci i potworach? Co ty masz 5 lat? Odwróciłam się gwałtownie za mną (na korytarzu przy oknie) stała czerwona małpa. Lil: Czego? Kas: Gdzie byłaś, potem po wyborach? Lil: A co cie to? Kas: Dużo. Lil: I tak ci nie powiem. Kas: Jak nie powiesz, to cie zepchnę. Lil: Po pierwsze primo, jakby mi się coś stało nie wyszedłbyś z pierdla przez 20 do 25 lat. A po drugie nawet jakbyś to zrobił to bym bezpiecznie wylądowała. Po co ja to powiedziałam? Przecież on zaraz spróbuje to zrobić. Poczułam jak jego ręce się zbliżają, więc skoczyłam z tego 'parapetu' i złapałam się jego krańca, potem podciągnęłam się i stanęłam na nim na wyprostowanych nogach przodem do Kasa. Stał zapatrzony we mnie jak w obrazem co za przygłup. -** No cóż niektórzy niedorozwinięci tak mają.** Zaśmiałam się cicho co obudziło farbowanego z marzeń. Lil: Co się jopisz? Za mną jest jakiś statek kosmiczny czy co? - zapytałam żartobliwie i odwróciłam się na jednej nodze. Kas: Jak ty to?... Ty?!... Dziewczyna?... Lili?! -** Wejdź do środka i odpowiedz kolejno na pytania może zrozumie** Lil: (Ok) Weszłam do środka, zamknęłam za sobą okno i siedziałam teraz na parapecie w środku szkoły. Lil: Normalnie. Nie, spider-man. Nie, transwestyta. Nie, kur*a jestem Doda... Miło poznać. Spojrzał na mnie jak na kretynkę, halo! to on tu jest kretynem. -** Powiedz mu to w-o-l-n-i-e-j...** Lil: (S-p-r-ó-b-u-j-e...) Ja być Lili... Ja być dziewczyna... Ja zrobić to co ty widzieć... I ja nie powiedzieć ci jak to zrobić... Czerwona małpa rozumieć?- wykonywałam przy tym różne gesty. Otrząsnął się w końcu. Idiota jeden patrzy na mnie jakbym straciła rozum. Kas: Tak, czerwo... Hey! Lil: No co?- zrobiłam niewinną minę i zeskoczyłam z parapetu. Chodziłam w jedną i z powrotem. Przy tym przekomarzałam się z Kasem i jednocześnie miałam na niego focha za wczoraj. Chodziłam tak dobre 5 min. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Nawet nie zauważyłam gdy wszyscy przyszli i wysłuchiwali mojej pogawędki z Kastielem i jego 'kłótni ze mną. Po kolejnych 5 min. przyszedł pan od Biologii. Weszliśmy do sali, usiadłam sama na końcu klasy i wyjęłam notesik. Chwila skąd go mam? Haha... Podpisany "Lysander Morrow". Wiedziałam... znajduje go nie wiedząc o tym. Ale z drugiej strony fajne ma nazwisko. I tak cała lekcja zleciała mi na przeglądaniu i oczekiwaniu pracy Lysandra. kilka piosenek i rymów. Dużo jakiś bazgrołów i ewolucji ludzików. Nie umie rysować, ale na ostatniej stronie twarz jakiejś ładnej dziewczyny. Jest imię lub nazwa? Nie ma... trudno. Ale tu to się spstarał, idealne oczy, usta. Lekko pocieniowane i leciutko pomalowane kredkami. Może uda mi się rozpoznać dany kolor i dowiem się jaka to dziewczyna. Teraz tak chyba blond włosy. to mamy tak: #Amber #Sare #Demi #Emilke #I mnie. Dalej... Jedno oko takiego samego koloru co włosy. #Sara #Emilka #I znowu ja! Drugie oko zostawię na później żeby mieć niespodziankę. Pełne i wyraziste usta... Hm... #Sara #Emilka Nie znam własnego wyglądu, a i drugie oko różowe... Ani Sara, ani Emila nie mają innych koloru oczu... Obie mają taki sam... jakaś dziewczyna której nie znam? Hm.... -** To ty kretynko. Myślałam, jak to zobaczyłaś, że od razu się pokapowałaś, a ty myślisz i myślisz/. Może i jesteście z Sarą podobne, ale nie aż tak!** Teraz popatzryłam z innej perspektywy to naprawdę byłam ja! Drrrrrrrrrr.... Dzwonek! Nareszcie! Wyszłam z klasy i jak najszybciej chciałam oddać mu ten notes. Spotkałam go przy klatce schodowej. (mogłam się spodziewać.) Zaszłam go od tyłu i... Lil: Buuu! Lys: O cześć, Lili. Lil: Eh... nie udało się... A i masz swój notes? Lys: Zaraz... Nie! Zgubiłem go. Wyciągnęłam notes zza pleców. Był bardzo zdziwiony jak go zobaczył. Lil: Prosze. Wyciągnął rękę po niego i się lekko zarumienił; jak ja lubię zarumienionych chłopaków... Wyglądają wtedy tak słodko i dość pociągająco. Lys: dzięki. Lil: Spoko. Mogę usiąść? Lys: jasne. Usiadłam i patrzyłam się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Nagle on podniósł głowę i podał mi notatnik. Po jaką cholerę? -** Przeczytaj co tam jest...*** Faktycznie coś tam było. Ale można by tak powiedzieć, że nabazgrane. Różne literki składały się w zrozumiałe słowa, a potem w zdanie... -** Nie! Słowa składały się w stada, i tańczyły dookoła ogniska... Lili ty naprawdę masz problemy...** Lil; (A kto mówi, że nie mam? We mnie siedzi jakaś dziewczyna, obok mnie lata jakiś wampir-demon i czlowiek w jednym. A i minimalnie 4 chłopców się we mnie kocha...) Zapisywałam sobie powoli każdą rozczytaną literkę. W tym momencie pokiwałam głową znacząco, bo kłóciłam się z Atrix. Gdy nagle poczułam czyjeś usta na moich. Podniosłam wzrok. Lys?! Pocałował mnie, a potem odsunął się lekko i spojrzał przed siebie, był zawstydzony? Także spojrzałam przed siebie... Tam stał Marshall z różą. Próbowałam coś powiedzieć, ale nie dałam rady. +:Marshall! Nie... - Atrix krzyczała zrozpaczonym głosem. Bolało mnie to strasznie, ale nie gorzej od tego co teraz czułam. On puścił kwiat, odwrócił się i nie zwracał uwagi na innych. Po prostu podleciał do góry i poleciał w kierunku wyjścia. Spojrzałam na Lysandera, a potem na kartkę. Na niej było napisane: Mogę cię pocałować? Lil: Kur*a! Lysander! Co ci strzeliło do tej pustej czaszki?!?! - wstałam na maxsa zdenerwowana. Spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowanym wzrokiem i też wstał. Lys: Zgodziłaś się! Pokręciłaś głową! Lil: Nie chodziło mi o to kretynie! -nigdy nie myślałam, że powiem tak do Lysa. Choć znam go od 2 tygodni. Rzuciłam mu notatnikiem w twarz i zaczęłam podążać w stronę w którą leciał Marsh. Zaczęłam biec, gdy byłam przy kwiecie podniosłam go pasem i zlapałam w ręke. Biegłam tak przez korytarz, zapominając o wszystkim i o wszystkich. Słyszałam tylko głośne krzyki Atrix i jak Marshall wylatuje przez otwarte drzwi. Dla mnie korytarz był pusty, nikogo nie było, zapomniałam o wszystkich. Ale przypomniała mi to Amber, która zastawiła mi przejście.rzuciłam jej krótkie spojrzenie i coś sobie uświadomiłam. Lil: A ty nie powinnaś być zawieszona, po tym co mi zrobiłaś? Amb: Powinnam, ale przecież nic Ci się nie stało. Więc wybłagałam, żeby mnie puścili tym razem... i cóż... Lil: Zgodzili się... - przymrużyłam oczy bo znów mnie piekły, poczułam przypływ złości, ale go zatrzymałam.- Czego chcesz jędzo? Jak Marshall mi wybaczy, to będziesz miała Kastielka dla siebie. -powiedziałam krótko i podeszłam do Amber.- Puść mnie dalej, krowo...- uał... -** Chyba przesadziłaś z tą krową, ale się przesunęła i teraz biegnij do Marshalla!!** Wybiegłam na dziedziniec, w tej chwili na nim była chyba cała szkoła. No pięknie! Przepychałam się pomiędzy ludźmi i próbowałam wyszukać czerwoną bluzkę i niebieskie jeansy. -** Jeśli szukasz takiego stroju to popatrz w lustro.*** Lil: Bez zbędnych komentarzy, prosz... Jest! - znalazłam upragnione ubranie siedzące na drzewie. Podeszłam cicho i stanęłam przed drzewem. W tej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek, wszyscy w jednej chwili zniknęli z dziedzińca. Nawet spoko mogę z nim porozmawiać na spokojnie. Lil: ...J -*** Ciii....! Spójrz na niego zanim coś powiesz.** Lil: (Dobra! Nie musisz mi od razu pasem ust zakrywać!) Zbliżyłam się do niego trochę i spojrzałam na jego twarz. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale nie spał. Chwila... Czy on? Nie!. Nie! Napewno nie! ... Ale.... Może jednak. Marshall Lee kasanowa, wielki władca wampirów, najpotężniejsza istota w ludzikm świecie, a ... płacze? przyłożyłam ręke do ust i cicho powiedziałam. Lil: Co ja zrobiłam? W tej chwili otworzył swoje czerwone oczy i spojrzał na mnie z bólem. Po dłuższej chwili odwrócił głowę i patrzył na miasto. Postanowiłam coś zrobić, ale ubiegła mnie Atrix.... Shlag! +: Marsh... Przepraszam, że pozwoliłam, żeby coś takiego się stało. - Każde słowo, każda litera. Bolało jeszcze bardziej od poprzedniej. Gdy Atrix przepraszała Marshallka, ja zwijałam się z bólu, oparta o drzewo.- Ale hej! Nie musisz się bać! Ja jestem twoją dziewczyną, nie ona! Ja i tak cie kocham!- czułam jak Atrix zaczyna się śmiać, ale mi nie jest do śmiechu i Marshowi chyba też. Westchnął głośno, a mój ból ustąpił więc usiadłam pod drzewem. Marsh: Wiem, że mnie kochasz... I tu jest problem, ja ciebie już nie... - powiedział mocno przytłumionym głosem. Zdziwiłam się tak, że aż wstałam na równe nogi. Próbowałam skontaktować się z Atrix, nic! Stanęłam przed drzewem i gapiłam się na Marshalla. A on w miejsce obok mnie, jak gdyby tam coś było. Lil: (Atrix, Atrix! Proszę odezwij się! Atrix!) I co zrobiłeś?! Zniknęła nie słyszę jej! Marsh:... To koniec... Co on wygaduje? Jaki znowu koniec? Lil: Jaki koniec? Czego? Marsh: Raczej kogo... To koniec dwóch rzeczy... Twój i całego świata śmiertelników... Lil: M-mój?- zapytałam zdezorientowana- Świata? Przecież... Jak ona ma zamiar się wydostać? Marsh: Heh.- uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na mnie.- Przez złość, nienawiść i zdradę. Drugą drogę... Przemyślałam to szybko. Co mogę zrobić, aby przeżyć? Hm.... udowodnić, że Marshall nadal ją kocha! Podbiegłam do drzewa i szybko się na nie wspięłam teraz stałam nad Marshallem. Lil: Szybko powiedz, że ją kochasz! Spojrzał na mnie pytająco. Lil: Powiedz to! Co możemy zrobić innego? Trzeba ją przekona... Agrrrr... Poczułam przeszywający ból w okolicach serca. I czyjeś ręce na moim ciele. Marsh: Dobra, jeśli to pomoże. Atrix, jeśli mnie słyszysz! Przepraszam! Byłem wściekły! Ale musisz wiedzieć, że nadal cie kocham! Proszę! -ziemia się zatrzęsła, ja spadłam z konara, ale Marshall mnie znów złapał. +: Nie kłam! Kogo masz?! Kogo kochasz?!?! Marsh: Tylko ciebie! Proszę! Przestań, zrobię co zechcesz, ale przestań krzywdzić ją i cały świat! +: Tak? Co zechcę?! Chce, abyś był mój na zawsze...! Albo zniszczę tą marną planetkę i twoją nową. Zadrżały mu rękę, ale się zgodził. Ciekawe o czym myślał. Ziemia ustała, ból też i znów słyszałam ją w głowie. -** Teraz jak prawie się wydostałam, nie słyszę, żadnych twoich myśli.... Musisz mówić do mnie jak do człowieka obok.** Podniosłam się i wspomogłam pasem. Lil: Jasne, czemu nie. Teraz będę musiała mówić sama do siebie! Marshall wstał zaraz za mną i znów wróciła mina skrzywdzonego. Podeszłam do niego i złapałam za rękę. Lil: Co cię tak rozwścieczyło? Przecież to byłam, ja nie Atrix! To co innego.! Marsh: Nie koniecznie... Wszytko mnie rusza, bliskie mi osoby odchodzą, nie zrozumiesz! - puścił moją dłoń i odszedł szybkim krokiem. Poczułam wściekłość, wielką wściekłość! Lil: ŻE NIBY CO?!? JA NIE ZROZUMIEM?!?! JA NIE MAM RODZINY!!!! ZOSTAŁA MI TYLKO CIOTKA!! - stałam tak, cała się trzęsłam od emocji. On stanął jak słup, a ja? Odwróciłam się do niego tyłem i usiadłam na ziemi. W pewnej chwili poczułam jak jego rękę dotknęła mojego ramienia. Obejrzałam się. Stał z zdziwioną, ale i smutną miną. Marsh: Ale jak to? - usiadł obok mnie. Lil: Mam ci to wszystko teraz tłumaczyć? No niech stracę! Zaczęło się gdy miałam 14 lat, zamordowano mojego ojca. Matka nie mogła tego znieść, obwiniała mnie. Więc mnie zostawiła... Po prostu któregoś dnia wyszłam do szkoły, a po południu jak weszłam do domu. Zastałam tam jakąś rodzinę. Powiedziano mi, że tamta się już wyprowadziła i nie wiadomo gdzie jest. Więc potem opiekowała się mną moja starsza o 5 lat siostra. Marsh: Ale ty nie masz siostry. Lil: Ale miałam... Dalej było tak. Mieszkałam z nią pół roku i wybiła mi piętnastka. W moje urodziny rano dostałyśmy list, że ten sam morderca zabił też matkę. I w moje urodziny wieczorem, ktoś włamał się do domu i zamordował moją siostrę gdy oglądałyśmy film. Ja gdyby nie sąsiad zobaczył otwartych drzwi na oścież też już pewnie by mnie tu nie było/. Zabrali mnie na komęde i szukali przez tydzień jakiejś mojej rodziny. Znaleźli ciotkę Agatę. Ona wiedziała, że to coś więcej niż tylko zwykłe morderstwa, więc za uzbierane pieniądze wyprowadziłyśmy się z Sidney i przeprowadziłyśmy tu do Stanów. -w tym momencie, zaczęłam mówić przełykając ślinę i z jadem w głosie- I wiecznie... Ale to wiecznie... W nocy gdy kładę się spać przypominam sobie tą twarz. Czarno włosy, brązowooki człowiek ze szramą na oku. Myślę o tym potworze, który zniszczył moją rodzinę, moje życie! Mnie... - po tym słowie rozryczałam się. Marshall patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Marsh: Ja... Ja chyba powinienem przeprosić...- wycedził Lil: Nie. Nie musisz...- powiedziałam wycierając łzy. -** Ale... ja wiem, kto to zrobił.** Lil: Co? Marsh: Co, co?- głupawy trochę, ale ... może być. Lil: Atrix mówi, że wie kto to zrobił... Spojrzał się na mnie zmieszany. Marsh: S-serio? - był dziwnie uśmiechnięty, ale wydawał się zakłopotany. Lil: Nie, na żarty. Boże skup się.- zrobiłam krótką przerwę i wzięłam wdech na kolejne zdanie.- Atrix, kto to jest? I gdzie można go znaleść? -** Jak pamiętam to pewnien czarodziej w czarnej szacie i skórze, takiej jak Marshall. Raz udało mi się stworzyć obraz, zewnętrzny i zobaczyłam tego gościa. Byliśmy w jakiejś grocie.** Lil: Hmmmm... - zamyśliłam się Marsh: Co hmmmmmmmmmmmasz? Lil: Hmmmmmmmmmam to, że ten gość miał Atrix. Nosi czarne szaty i ma skórę jak ty. Marsh: Chyba znam takiego jednejgo, ale... - spojrzałam na niego ździwiona, szybko się do niego przybliżyłam. Lil: Co? Co, ale?! Marsh: Ale to nie możliwe. Po pierwsze nie wiem dokładnie czy to on, bo nigdy nie widziałem jego twarzy. A po drugie pomagał mi uwolnić Atrix, ale gdzieś zniknął.- tłumaczył się, nie biorąc wdechu. Lil: Marshall. Wdech- Wydech- Wdech- Wydech. I nie zapomnij mrugać. --No dobra może lekko się z niego naśmiewam, ale proszę was! Koleś którego język przypomina do połowy wężowy, a do połowy ludzki i ciągle otwarta japa to trochę dziwne... -**Ha. Ha. Bardzo śmieszne....** Lil: Wiem! - uśmiechnęlam się od ucha do ucha i patrzyłam na Marsha. Ja i mój wyszczerz. - Haha... Żyjesz Marsh? Bo wyglądasz conajmniej na dźganego nożem. - zrobiłam minę nr.8 (smutna i zaciekawiona minka w jednym) i wróciłam do swojego siadu na kolanach. Marsh: Twoje oko to różowe. Zmieniło się, przez chwilę tęczówka była cała czerwona.- powiedział wystraszony. Lil: Spokojnie. To pewnie, przez pas. -Znów się uśmiechnęłam- Teraz ty się uśmiechasz tak jak ja! No już! - spojrzał na mnie jak na kretynke. Dobra czas interwęcji. Wyciągnęłam ręce w jego stronę i końcówkami palców wskazujących podniosłam mu usta tak, że wyszła odwrócona podkówka.- No teraz lepiej! I tylko się wyszczerz i będzie git! Zabrałam palce. Zrobił to o co prosiłam, a i tak prz okazji. Chciałam zobaczyć te jego "wampirze" kły. Nawet spoko wyglądają. Sama też bym chciała takie mieć... Lil: Ja też chcę mieć takie kły. -** Ja mam podobne i to powinno ci wystarczyć.** I po chwili zaczęłam kłócić się z Atrix. Przy każdej wymianie zdać coraz bardziej mnie to śmieszyło. Podczas tej kłótni zdąrzyłam wdrapać się na drzewo i usiąść na rozwidleniu pierwszych konarów. Nagle uświadomilam sobie, że mowie na głos. A my kłócimy się o zęby Marshalla i tak dokładniej zboczyłyśmy z tematu na " który chłopak Ci się podoba?". Nie wiem jak tam doszłyśmy, ale już trudno. Lil: Marshall, chcesz posłuchać dalej?- spojrzałam na niego i poklepałam miejsce na przeciwko siebie. Marsh: Z chęcią bym posłuchał ale,.. Lil: Ale? Marsh: Mam taką spra... Lil: Idź. Wiem, że cię zanudzamy. Marsh: Serio? - zapytał uradowaany - Dzięki! W tej chwili jego ręka zmieniła się, była większa, zakończona pazurami i na niej była czarna sierść. Po prostu zgroza! Pomachał ręką w kółko i otworzył się jakiś portal. Lil: Co do...? -** Spokojnie, to tylko przejście do Nocosfery. Nie musisz się bać.** Lil: A kto powiedział, że się boje? I znów kłótnia! Ułożyłam się wygodnie na tym drzewie i usnęłam. Żadnych snów, chyba że... A tak! Coś jest.! Jestem w domu mojej siostry, oglądamy "Opowieści z Narnii"? To... to jest ten wieczór! Nie! Obudź się! Obudź się! Nie... Za późno. Właśnie usłyszałyśmy jak zamek się przekręca i ciche kroki.Moja siostra poszła to sprawdzić... i... i krzyk.... Zapaliłam światło, wzięłam po drodze nóż z kuchni i poszłam za nią. Nikogo nie było, a ona leżała w kałuży krwi z przebitym brzuchem. Krzyknęłam i chciałam wybiec z domu, ale ktoś złapał mnie za gardło i przyparł do ściany. To był on ten czarnowłosy morderca. Próbując się wyrwać, zrobiłam mu ślad na oku. On krzyknął i już miał mnie wykończyć, gdy sąsiad wszedł do przedpokoju. I ciemność. Nie... to nie może być tak! Musi być coś jeszcze! Szybko pomyśl, wymuś wizję, spróbuj coś ułożyć. Nic oprócz uśmieszku tamtego gościa. **********Tajemniczy Gość********** Leży sama w dość niewidocznym miejscu. Teraz czas dokończyć egzekucję rodziny Dasty! Podszedłem cicho z moją ostrą bronią i satnąłem nad nią. Muszę przebić serce. TG: Czyste serduszko, tej przeklętej rodziny!! **********Lili********** Atrix wyczuła niebezpieczeństwo i mnie obudziła, a ja w ostatniej chwili zrobiłam unik, przed macką? Nie. czymś podobnym do pasa. -**Uważaj z prawej**- Zrobiłam unik, wskoczyłam na wyższy konar i użyłam mojej broni. Przy tym nic mu nie zrobiłam. Strąciłam tylko kaptur. -**To on. Ten czarodziej... On chyba pomagał Marshallowi?** Lil: Masz racje to on... Ten morderca, który zabił moją rodzinę. - skrzywiłam się gdy na niego patrzyłam. Miał tą bliznę i dobrze. Zrobię mu drugą na drugim oku żeby było równo! TG: Ty jesteś następna, ścierwo. - z tym słowem znów mnie zaatakował. Lil: Ja ci dam ścierwę, gnoju!- skoczyłam wysoko, zrobiłam mu drugą szramę i zrobiłam też pętle z pasa. Związałam go i położyłam pod drzewem, przez dłuższą chwilę próbował się uwolnić- Nic Ci to nie da- Spojrzał na mnie i zaczął się śmiać, a ja skoczyłam do niego. - Czego ty ode mnie jeszcze chcesz?! Zabiłeś mi rodzinę! I próbowałeś mnie!! - on tylko odchrzątnął i powiedział. TG: Chcę twojej duszy. Dawna przepowiednia mówi, że ostatnia z rodu prawowitych władców pokona mnie i strąci dotychczasowego króla z tronu. Więc tylko czekałem, aż znów się ujawnisz Dasty. - spojrzał na mnie i zaśmiał się - Nie zastanawiałaś sie nigdy dlaczego nikt nie znał twojej rodziny? Pochodzenia? Lil: A dlaczego bym miała? Mój ojciec był Polakiem, a matka Australij... TG: Kłamstwo. Przeliteruj to sobie...- powiedział krótko i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Lil: co się w ogóce stało?- Upadlam na ziemię i leżałam tak na tym bruku, aż do momętu gdy podniosłam się i usiadłam pod drzewem, znów zasnęłam. Tym razem nic nie było. Nic. Pustka. Obudziła mnie muzyka.- Heh... pewnie to Kas i Lys, zaczynają próbę... Idziemy? -**Jasne!** Ruszyłyśmy w stronę piwnicy. Przez całą drogę, która wydawała się potwornie długa zastanawiałam się, o czym ten gości gadał... Jakiś ród? Moi rodzice kłamali? Nie! Pewnie to wymyślił, aby mnie rozproszyć. Doszłyśmy do pisnicy, a widok który w niej zobaczyłam zwalił mnie z nóg. Czyli Lysander śpiewa, Kas na gitarze popyla, a Marshall jedno i drugie. Prywatny koncert, bo mieli fanki! Nataniel to Melania, Lysander to oczywiście Nina, Kastiel -Amber , Marshall to tam jakieś laski. Nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu. Zaczęłam się śmiać, aż przestali grać. W tym stanie doszłam do parapetu usiadłam na nim wygodnie i dalej się zanosiłam ze śmiechu. W mgnieniu oka podbiegł do mnie Kastiel z oburzoną miną. Kas: Co ty odwalasz?- zapytał zdenerwowany Lil: Przepraszam, jak uraziłam Panią moim śmiechem.- chwile spoważniałam, ale to szybko usatło. I znów śmiech. Kas: Ale śmieszne! Idiotka, zanosząca się ze śmiechu! Ha ha!- ironicznie oschły. Lil: No wiesz! To nie jest śmieszne! - Przybliżyłam swoją twarz do jego, a on się szybko zarumienił i odwrócił...- To jest śmieszne! Znów zanosiłam się śmiechem. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie jak na wariatkę, która uciekła z psychiatryka. Po chwili się pozbierałam i powiedziałam. Lil: Sorry. Ale przeżyłam moją traumę od nowa. Gość o czarnych włosach i 'szramie na oku '"przywitał" się ze mną.- Akcentowałam wszystkie wyrazy w nadziei, że Marshall zrozumie. A tu jak grochem o ścianę!- a tak w ogóle która godzina? Lysander wyjął telefon i pokazał mi go. Już 16?! Co ja robiłam tak długo?! Nie możliwe, że spałam! Postałam tak jeszcze zupełnie osłupiała, aż dopadła mnie ta krowa Amber. Amb: Co ci jest? Zadzwonić po weterynarza? Marsh: Nie, idiotko. Chyba widać, że to dziewczyna.-Dobra takiego jeszcze go nie widziałam! Zeskoczył ze sceny i podszedł do mnie.- W porównaniu do ciebie, plastiku. -No nie mogę! Nazwał ją plastikiem! -** No, ale sobie zasłużyła!** Spojrzałam zdziwiona, a potem zaczęłam się śmiać; znowu. Lil: Hahah, teraz to jej pojechałeś! Hahah... -nie tylko ja się zwijałam ze śmiechu, ale i reszta. A Amber stała tam gdzie stoi. Śmieliśmy się jeszcze trochę. teraz stałam oparta o ramie Marshalla i jako pierwsza dochodziłam do siebie. Po chwili byłam już zupełnie spokojna. Kas: To co, gramy dalej? -spojrzał na mnie- ze specjalnym gościem na koncercie? Marshall już wziął wdech, aby odpowiedzieć gdy zakryłam mu usta. I szybko powiedziałam. Lil: Niestety Kastiel, ale ja i pan piękniś musimy porozmawiać.- wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie pytająco.- Sprawy tajne łamane przez nie wiem. -Puściłam Marshalla, chłopcy już zrozumieli moją aluzję, a Amber i jakieś lalki patrzyły na mnie morderczym wzrokiem. -** Jak jakaś mi się do niego zbliży, to nie opanujesz pasa. Ostrzegam.*** Marsh: Spokojnie dziewczyny. To nie są sprawy związkowe.- objął mnie ramieniem.-Chyba...- wyszczerzył się. No ja mu zaraz wyrwę te kły! Zaśmiałam się. Lil: Chyba to Cię zaraz zatłukę, jak ze mną nie pójdziesz. - bez większych ceregieli złapałam go za koszulą na torsie i zaciągnęłam za drzwi piwnicy. tam uwierzcie mi,prawie zabiłam nieśmiertelnego.- Ty idioto! Nie zrozumiałeś mnie?! Spojrzał na mnie tylko pobłażliwie. Marsh: Jasne, że tak. - WHAT?! -Nie patrz się tak, na mnie. Przecież się domyślam, że ten gość cię "odwiedził", bo masz ranę na dłoni. A ty byle komu nie dałabyś jej zrobić...- Co? spojrzałam na rękę, faktycznie. Na niej była dość duża rana. -Przepraszam, że zamiast wrócić do ciebie, przyszedłem tutaj.- spojrzał na mnie miną tamtego "nietoperka" (LoL!) . Lil: Wybaczam.- uśmiechnął się momentalnie!- na temat tego gościa porozmawiamy później, teraz mi powiedz coś o ostatniej czystej rodzinie - przestraszył się na te słowa. On coś wie.- Marsh, ty coś wiesz. Marsh: Tak... Bo, jest tak...- przysiedliśmy na dość widocznych schodach.- W wieku waszych 18 lat, my w Nocosferze, dowiadujemy się o ostatniej czystej rodzinie. Prawowitych władcach. Atrix nic nie wie, co została zamknięta w Okslionie w wieku mniej więcej waszych 16/17 lat. -wziął głęboki wdech...-Kilka tysięcy lat temu, moja matka obaliła ostatniego śmiertelnika rządzącego Nocosferą i sama zasiadła na tronie. Aby całkowicie, przejąć władze musiała go zabić, ale on uszedł z życiem i uciekł do waszego świata. Miał rodzinę. Matka zażądała dusz wszystkich jego potomków, ponieważ dusza takiego śmiertelnika potrafi np. uwolnić Atrix z pasa lub można wymienić ją na inną zmarłą duszę.. - posmutniał...- A z twojej historii wynika, że zabito twoją rodzinę, a ty masz na nazwisko Dasty. Lil: i co z tego? Marsh: Twoje nazwisko to skrót od Damierra Stylacha. Po kim masz nazwisko? - spojrzał na mnie pytająco. Lil: Moja mama zostawiła sobie nazwisko Dasty. Tata miał na nazwisko Darcy. Ale z tego wynika, że mój tata powinien żyć! -krzyknęłam sama do siebie i odwróciłam się w strone ściany i zaczęłam obijać głowę o mur.- Jak to? Podobno... potomków! Ale to by znaczyło, że ciotka też niedługo zginie, a potem ja! -uderzyłam mocno pięścią o ścianę, a z tej części gdzie uderzylam odpadła zaschnięta farba i trochę tynku. - Ale chwila... Jeśli twoja matka tak, chce to znaczy, że z jej polecenia moja rodzi-n-NA NIE ŻYJE!! -zdenerwowałam się niepotrzebnie... On tylko złapał mnie za ręke i powiedział cicho. Marsh: Przepraszam. Nie powinienem sprowadzać tu go... On obiecał, że uwolni Atrix i potrzebował na to królewskiej zgody... - O co mu chodzi?- Ale zamiast pomóc jej tylko przysporzył mi kłopotów... - Chwila czy on? Nie... On się chyba przyznał, że pozwolił zabić moją rodzinę?! Odwróciłam się do niego i spojrzałam ze wściekłością w oczach. Lil: To znaczy, że ten "ktoś" to był twój wspólnik?! I pozwoliłeś mu zabić niewinnych ludzi?! BO CO?!?! OBIECAŁ, ŻE ZNÓW ZOBACZYSZ ATRIX?!?! - szybko mnie przytulił. Marsh: Nie wiedziałem, co zamierza. Mówił, że to plan, że nic się nikomu nie stanie. - mówił smutnym głosem...- Gdy się dowiedziałem było za późno. Ja nie mogłem Ci pomóc, powiedziałby matce, a ja bym został wygnany lub wzięty w niewole, bo obroniłem zwykłe ludzkie życie... Więc poprosiłem twojego sąsiada, aby sprawdził co u ciebie słychać. I tak, to było....- poczułam łzy w swoich oczach. Odwzajemniłam uścisk i powiedziałam ciągnąc nosem. Lil: Czyli dzięki tobie, moja rodzina nie żyje, ale też dzięki tobie, żyje ja... Wiesz... I tak dziękuje....- przytuliłam go jeszcze mocniej, a on siedział tak cicho i myślał nad tym wszystkim, poczułam jego zdziwienie. **********Punkt widzenia Marshalla********** Siedzieliśmy tak w ciszy. To niesamowite, że mi wybaczyła. To niesamowite, że zrozumiała, że tego nie chciałem. Może i jest ona potomkiem tego strasznego człowieka, ale jest inna. Matka mówiła, że ludzie z jego rodziny są tacy jak on... Wredni, przebiegli, bezwzględni... Puściłem ją i spojrzałem w oczy. Marsh: Lili, wiesz że ja tego nie chciałem? Chciałem tylko, aby Atrix wróciła. - uśmiechnęła się tylko.- Wcześniej miałem tylko ją, a gdy znikła... Eh, a teraz mam i ciebie. - uśmiechnąłem się, ale ona zrobiła dziwną minę. Lil: Masz i ją, hę? To ja ci już nie wystarczam?! Może ją sobie, weź za dziewczynę!! - Co? Chwila, jej oczy... Są szare i zwierzęce... Atrix! Wstała, a ja zaraz za nią i podparłem ja o ścianę. Marsh: Nie. Atrix, spokojnie! Mam być twój... Taka była umowa... - spuściłem głowę i z powrotem usiadłem na schodach. Było mi tak trudno to powiedzieć... Ja przez te lata u śmiertelników... Moje lepsze cechy, są teraz bardziej widoczne... Zapomniałem, że Atrix jest córką ciemności i zaczęliśmy się spotykać tylko dla rodziców, "Bo taka para zostanie przyszłymi władcami..." Mówili! Mówili, mówili, aż się pokłócili. Zakazali nam się spotykać, ale już byłem w niej zakochany. Nagle poczułem ciepłą rękę na policzku, podniosłem głowę. **********Lili********** Był taki smutny, a teraz patrzy na mnie znów zdziwiony. Siedzę przed nim na kolanach, a ten co? Lil: Nie smuć się! Już, głowa do góry! Marsh: Ej, to nie fair! Najpierw ty jesteś smutna potem ja i tak na zmianę... Nie niszcz kolejności! - zaczęliśmy się śmiać, a mi zachwiała się równowaga i lecimy do tyłu. Lil: Ła.. ła.. Aaa... Marsh: Mam cię! - złapał mnie dosłownie (znowu) w ostatniej sekundzie. Spojrzałam na niego, pewnie jestem cała czerwona... Lil: Chwila, masz coś na szyi... Czy to szminka? -spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony -** Szminka?! Jaka znowu szminka?!** Odstawił mnie i odwrócił się pod światło, gestem ręki poprosił, abym sprawdziła co to. Podeszłam i lekko odchyliłam kołnierzyk jego koszuli i potknęłam palcami czegoś krwisto czerwonego. Poczułam, że to jest mokre, spojrzałam na dłoń, była w czymś ubrudzona. Lil: Nie wiem... Chyba się tylko ubrudziłeś, Hmmmm... - Użyłam pasa, gdyż był (chyba) zrobiony z materiały i dotknęłam jego szyi. Gdy już wytarłam całość, znów spojrzałam na jego szyję. - Marshall... Marsh: Yap. Lil: Czy na twojej szyi powinny być dwie krwawiące dziury? - powiedziałam przestraszona i dotknęłam tego. Potem odsunęłam się szybkim ruchem. Marsh: Nie. Powinno być jedno ugryzienie i nie wiem... Krwawi tylko w tedy gdy jestem za... - co? co>!?- ....zamęczany przez takie dziewczyny jak ty... - i wrócił stary dobry Marshall. Ale, ja głupia! Lil: Aha... Ale daj je jeszcze raz zobaczyć.- chciałam go złapać, ale się nie udało/. Szybkim ruchem znalazł się za mną i objął mnie w talii, lekko chuchając na moją szyję. Marsh: Ale nie mówię, że to mi się nie podoba... - szepnął mi do ucha. Ja jednym ruchem się zamachnęłam i walnęłam go w policzek z pięści. On podleciał do góry i latał pod sufitem, obrażony. -Nawet w Nocosferze te diabelskie fanki przez te 600 lat, nie dawały mi tak w kość jak ty przez te 2 i pół dnia!- zrobiłam podkówkę, spojrzałam na korytarz i właśnie w tej chwili spostrzegłam, że przez ten cały czas obserwowała nas ukryta za szafkami Roza. Gdy ją zauważyłam natychmiast się schowała. Lil: Roza! Widziałam cię! Wyjdź, proszę.-ostatnie słowo podkreśliłam akcencikiem. W jednej chwili wyjrzała i patrzyła na mnie , Marshalla, pal lewitujący obok mnie i jeszcze raz na mnie. A w drugiej chwili stała obok mnie i piszczała. R: Iiiiiiii!! Jesteś jakąś super bohaterką? A może jakąś kosmitką?- skakała obok mnie. Postanowiłam ją uspokoić, więc pasem zatkałam jej usta. Lil: Roza, spokojnie. Opowiem całą historię tylko się uspokój!